


Beautiful Scars

by Pupmon1



Series: The Dragon's Retainers [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath, Comfort, Dark Dragon World, F/F, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Multi, Nudity, Scars, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Selena has always been self-conscious of her body, Camilla doesn't help. She doesn't want to show anyone anything...but Camilla doesn't give her much of a choice either.





	Beautiful Scars

Selena nervously followed behind Camilla and Beruka, fiddling with the towel in her hands. Camilla had insisted she join them in the bath today. She couldn't help but be nervous as she looked between the two. She had gotten a good look at Camilla's body earlier in the week...and that was intimidating enough...enough for her to insist on keeping most of her soft clothes on, keeping her body covered.

And Beruka? Beruka was a mystery. She hadn't seen anything beyond her smallclothes...which was more masculine than it should be, a seemingly padded tank top that clung to her body and something that resembled Laslow's boxers. She could only imagine what Beruka looked like under that tank top.

Selena shuttered and closed her eyes. She felt so nervous and jumpy...would Camilla still want her if she saw? Would Beruka's critical gaze return if she saw? Could Selena stand it if it went wrong?

Selena shook her head clear and followed behind her partners to the bath house. "I'll go in first, then Beruka, then Selena, alright?" Camilla looked between the three.

Selena squirmed and shrugged. "...alright I guess…"

Camilla paused and glanced back at her. "Hmm? Are you uncomfortable bathing with others?"

Selena shook her head. "No no, it's fine."

Camilla nodded and headed inside. Beruka and Selena waited outside in silence, glancing at each other and the door. Both seemed uncomfortable...though Selena couldn't figure out why Beruka was nervous. Camilla talked like they had done this several times. Beruka shrugged at Selena, then headed in at the ring of a bell, leaving Selena alone.

Selena nervously touched her shoulder and closed her eyes. What will they say when they see it? Should she lie or tell the truth or should she just dismiss it as nothing? They thought she was a mercenary...so battle damage was suspected...right?

Selena's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp bell. It was her turn. She walked into the changing room and chuckled at what she saw. Camilla's clothes were thrown around the room without thought, just where she was when she removed that article as she moved around the room. Beruka's armor laid beside the door, each piece taken off and placed in a neat pile by the door. She could almost see each of them as they moved through their routine.

Selena sat on a small bench and started to pull off her armor and clothes...in the mirror that stretched one wall, Selena could see her body. She was too small...too box like...too much like her mother. None of that was helped by the scars that marred her body, no rhyme or reason or pattern. Some of them were slashes from a sword, crisscrossing in mass on her back. Others were burns from fireballs, ugly scars flaring across her stomach and down her right thigh. But the worst of all...was the stab that went through her left shoulder, a large concave scar of a lance being stabbed straight through her body. Each mark was surrounded by gashes as they had to dig out the broken pole.

Selena put a hand on the large scar, and she closed her eyes. In the silence, she can still remember...the feeling of the lance charging through her body, and the taste of the cloth their leader had stuffed in her mouth to muffle her screams as they dug out the wood. She raised her left hand and sighed, touching her thumb to each finger, then curling her hand into a tight fist. It was an old ritual...if she squeezed tight enough she'd feel something other than dim pinpricks.

Selena let out a long sigh and shook her mind clear of the past, grabbing a towel and pulling it around her body. She took a deep breath and entered the bath. The area was warm, steam clinging to Selena's body, but the room was large and comfortable.

Camilla relaxed in the waist deep water, leaning back in the water, her hair gently floating behind her. Her back was to the door...but she still looked perfect from what Selena could see. Beruka sat at the edge of the water, gently moving a hand through the water absently. She still wore her padded tank top and headband.

Selena closed the door behind her and Camilla looked back at the sound. There was a gentle smile on her face...she was indeed perfect. "About time you joined us, Selena. Come on, the water is nice and warm."

Selena glanced at Beruka, then shook her head, sitting beside her partner. "No, no, you can enjoy it alone for a little while longer."

Camilla frowned and shifted positions, turning around to face her two covered retainers. She scooted over to them and leaned on the edge of the large tub. "Aw come on, you two. It's no fun without my dear retainers."

Selena hesitated before sighing. "...alright alright…" she muttered. She pulled off her towel and slid into the water, crossing her arms to hide as much of her form as she could. She shrunk into the water, and she could feel their eyes on her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Camilla moved in front of Selena and gently took her hands. She pulled her up and looked her over, examining her scars, and Selena got a good look at Camilla's form. With a clear mind, one not hazed over by lust, she saw that Camilla was indeed a beautiful woman. Her skin was smooth and clear, lightly tinted red from the heat of the bath. There were no scars...no marks...nothing. She was so much softer than Selena was used to...not to mention her chest, soft and firm. That's the perfect way to describe Camilla...soft and firm.

Selena didn't deserve to be here...with someone so perfect, being examined by that person. She pulled herself away and shook her head. "I...d-don't stare at me like that…"

"Hey hey, calm down." Camilla reached out and gently cupped Selena's cheeks, making her look up at her. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking about what could cause such wounds."

"It must have been an impressive battle," Beruka spoke up.

Selena blinked a few times and looked back at Beruka. "It...was...more than one."

"Impressive," Camilla cooed. Selena shivered as her lips were pressed against the scar on her shoulder. "You survived all that...good. You're a strong woman."

Selena blushed and nervously chuckled. "Th-thanks."

Camilla pulled Selena into a warm, strong hug, gently tracing her fingers over the scars that marred her back. Then she peered over Selena's head, to Beruka. "Beruka, come on, join us."

Beruka frowned and shook her head. "No…"

"Beruka…" Camilla's voice turned stern and hard. "Come on, there's no danger here."

Beruka pouted before sighing and pulling off her padding, casting it aside and sliding into the water. Removing the top didn't reveal much at all...Beruka's figure remained the same boxy, compact shape as usual. Unlike Camilla, the ex-assassin was all hard corners and lithe muscles. Scars scored her torso, but they were light and old, nothing recent. Her body though seemed taut and tense, like she was ready to react to anything that might happen.

Selena chuckled as her partner sank into the water...she seems uncomfortable. Though her attention is drawn back to Camilla's touch. Her fingers were running down Selena's scarred back and forward to her stomach. The touch sent shivers up and down Selena's spine.

Beruka groaned. "Lady Camilla, now is not the time for that," the ex-assassin muttered.

Camilla rolled her eyes and glanced back at Beruka. "Beruka, you're no fun. Selena needs a little comfort."

Beruka nodded and stood. "I think we have soaked long enough."

Selena was about to complain that Beruka was leaving, but was cut off when Camilla suddenly lifted her. She was sat on the edge of the pool and blinked in confusion as Camilla rested her arms in her lap.

"Are these why you were so nervous in the hall?" Camilla purred, gently reaching up and lazily touching the burn scars that marred Selena's skin. Selena trembled, hesitant to answer. Admitting she was nervous was always hard...nervousness is a weakness...and Selena is not weak. Camilla raised her gaze and hummed softly. "Don't worry my dear...it's okay to fall apart if you need to. I'm here…"

Selena shook her head. "No...no I'm fine right now. I just…" Selena hesitated and rocked a little. "...they're ugly…" she squeaked softly.

Camilla sighed and pulled herself up. A hand guided the redhead to look forward. Camilla's expression was gentle and loving. She chuckled lightly and leaned in, capturing Selena's lips in a kiss. Selena easily melted into it, putting her arms around Camilla's neck and pulling herself closer.

Camilla smiled against Selena's lips, pulling away slightly for a moment. "Selena, you are beautiful. Don't let anything make you think otherwise."

"Bu-" Selena was cut off by another kiss.

"No buts. You are the one I have fallen in love with." Camilla's voice was gentle and kind as she leaned down and kissed Selena's scarring. "So take my word when I say you are beautiful, scars and all, flaws and all."

Selena smiled and lunged forward, pushing both herself and Camilla into the water accidentally. Selena fell face first into Camilla's breasts...and found herself unable to move. Camilla shook with a hearty laugh and patted Selena on the head.

"A little too eager there, my dear?" Camilla chuckled.

Selena groaned in embarrassment and buried her face deeper into Camilla's chest...great Naga she just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you two done? I remind you, we have an engagement!" Beruka called out from behind...a flung cloth landing on the back of Selena's head.

"...damn you Beruka…" Selena muttered with slight malice as she was pulled from Camilla and the three stopped relaxing and finished their bath.


End file.
